


ephemeral

by rnadoka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Being Homura Is Suffering, F/F, Madokami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Why can't you remember what you were meant to be to her?





	ephemeral

As you rush to the front door, key in hand, all you could think was of how cold it was. Your hands felt frozen over, your legs like sticks ready to snap. You fit the key in as quickly as possible and push the door hard, slamming it behind you. You lean against the door, sighing. Your day was mediocre at best. You push yourself off the door, setting your purse down on the counter. A white paper to your left catches your eye.  
  
You look over to it, an envelope sitting right by the salt. When did you put that there? This morning maybe, you were in a rush to get to work on time. You grab it, looking at the back. Nothing. You flip it over to the front, hoping that you can remember what it was, but it looks unfamiliar. There is no address on it, no name. The only thing it says is "To Homura Akemi." Your eyebrow quirks: what the hell? Why would you write a letter to yourself?  
  
You flip it over once more, thinking you missed something, but nothing was missed. You lightly pull on the envelope, tearing the adhesive so you could get a look at it. Inside was a letter; the paper was thin, and you were almost afraid to take it out of the envelope; you then knew it wasn't you who wrote this. You take the letter out gently, unfolding it with delicacy you never knew you had. Your eyes flutter to the beginning of the letter, where it reads as so:  
  
"Dear Homura-chan, I know I really don't have a way with words, and I sometimes curse myself for that. I'm writing this as a final goodbye. It's okay if you don't, cant remember who I am. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for all you have done for this universe, for me. Please don't ever blame yourself for what happened to us, nothing so terrifying, horrible, could ever truly be one person's fault. I praise you for what you've done, what you will go on to do. Even if it was true, even if this somehow was your fault, I would forgive you as many times as you tried to save me. You are a hero, Homura. My hero. This world you live in is your own. Please make of it what you desire. Words can never describe how indebted to you I am for what you've done for me. You will always be in my heart, and your presence will surround me for the rest of my eternity. I love you, Akemi Homura. Thank you."  
  
Your breath stuttered, and you couldn't see through the - tears? When did you start crying? Why were you crying? You didn't even know who this letter was from, even less of what it was talking about.  
  
But for some reason, you felt like you knew the writer, felt their unexplained pain. For one split second, a silhouette shrouded your mind, but then it was gone. You re-read the letter, desperately trying to remember; but you couldn't. You folded up the letter gently and slipped it back into the envelope, a tear hitting your wrist. You hope one day you would learn who wrote the letter. You hope one day you would find who wrote the letter. You placed it into an empty box, and put it on the top shelf of your closet. You needed it to be safe. Safe for when the time came. When that was, you don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have questions, ask them away in the comments! I couldn't get it completely down of what I was trying to say, so I feel like this is pretty bad haha ;; but thank you for reading if you did, I appreciate it !! ♡


End file.
